venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)
"The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)" is the 39th episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of the multi-episode third season finale. Plot Mr. Doe and Mr. Cardholder walk into the office of O.S.I. leader General Treister and explain that there has been a situation with Brock Samson. Doe and Cardholder review the deaths of the three assassins Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur. Treister decides that it's time to find Samson, with himself leading the charge personally. At an L.A.P.D. station, Brock and Dr. Venture are being harshly interrogated by the police officers who burst into their hotel room at the end of the last episode. In another interrogation room, Hank Venture and Dean Venture are being questioned by a police psychologist who assumes much of their life are delusions the boys have made up. Two SWAT officers then enter the room containing Brock and Dr. Venture. They tell the police officers that Le Teur's body and all evidence have vanished, leaving behind only a faint smell of lemon. "The Cleaner" then bursts in and uses his chemicals to kill all the officers and free Brock and Dr. Venture. In the Cocoon, H.E.L.P.eR resists torture by #21 and #24 but is then fooled by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch into providing the Venture family's coordinates. After escaping, Brock, Hank, Dean, Dr. Venture, and The Cleaner are in a viaduct. Molotov Cocktease explains that it was she who called for The Cleaner's help. The Cocoon appears, and Molotov and The Cleaner speed off. The Monarch calls Dr. Venture on his wrist communicator, and demands that he show himself or they'll kill H.E.L.P.eR. Meanwhile, General Treister calls Brock on his wrist communicator, and asks Brock to come into the O.S.I. for a talk. Brock, speaking to both wrist communicators at once, tells both the Monarch and Treister that they both need to meet him at the Venture Compound at dawn. The Cocoon arrives at the Venture Compound, and Brock, Venture, Hank, and Dean sneak out the bottom hatch. The Monarch reveals to his wife that he's attached a bomb to H.E.L.P.eR. The robot frees himself as Treister arrives with Doe and Cardholder. Brock orchestrates a firefight between The Monarch's henchmen and O.S.I. agents. Henchmen #21 and #24 are hiding out in the Monarchmobile when H.E.L.P.eR steals it to make a getaway. #21 escapes but #24, having buckled himself in, does not, as his belt has jammed. Dr. Venture fails in strangling Sergeant Hatred, who had entered the panic room and requested to be murdered. Hank rallies the group into transforming the Venture-clones into an army to help Brock. Upon seeing the near-naked clones enter the battlefield, Brock rushes outside to surrender. The Monarch arrives, leaving the trigger to the H.E.L.P.eR bomb behind. His battlesuit malfunctions in many ways, resulting in him swerving above the battlefield, his weaponry slaying O.S.I. agents, his own men, and all of the clones. Treister explains he was just concerned about Brock's sanity; the people trying to kill Brock were not his. Disgusted by the circumstances of his life, Brock announces he quits working for the Ventures and declares he is taking the Monarchmobile. The car then explodes, destroying the robot and throwing the flaming head of #24 into the hands of #21. At Molotov's headquarters, she burns the dossiers of Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur, revealing it was a set-up to get rid of Molotov's competition for top assassins in the country. As her Black Hearts raise a toast, Hunter Gathers (in a Black Heart uniform), lounging in a chair, lifts a toast to Brock Samson. Cultural references * General Treister's electronic heart is a reference to Iron Man. * General Treister may be a reference to Nick Fury with his eyepatch and leardership of an enormous anti-terrorist operation. * The Cleaner is a reference to mascot Mr Clean. * The Cleaner's voice is similar to Elvis Presley's southern drawl. * Brock says that Molotov "Catwomans around," a reference to the Batman villain Catwoman, with whom the Caped Crusader has a consistently hot-cold, love-hate relationship, not unlike Brock and Molotov's. * The scene where Sgt. Hatred leads the clones into battle is a reference, style and with the music, the March of the Wooden Soldiers. * Biggs's partner's voice is based on Al Pacino. * The Monarch's spinning, out of control battlesuit, firing weapons as it goes and laying waste to all sides, is a visual reference to the Death Blossom attack in The Last Starfighter. * Brock resembles Sam Fisher from the Splinter Cell: Double Agent video game during the prison level. * Hank's comment, misinterpreting Brock's instructions to meet at dawn as a veiled hint that they will meet their long lost sister Dawn, is a reference to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer character Dawn, who is Buffy's long lost sister, hinted at through cryptic messaging earlier in the series. Connections to other episodes * Hank refers to the clone army as his Christmas present. In the episode Viva Los Muertos, the boys accidentally see their own clones and Dr. Venture tells them that the "army" of facsimiles were supposed to be a Christmas present.Episode "Viva Los Muertos" * General Treister is most likely the same General Treister referenced in the episode Mid-Life Chrysalis by the man administering Brock's exam who claims to be the General's son. Episode " Mid-Life Chrysalis" * Upon landing at the Venture Compound after escaping from the LAPD and the Monarch, Dr. Venuture complains about the orange jumpsuit he was forced to wear in prison, although it is essentially no different than the "speedsuit" he wears on a daily basis.Episode "Every Episode." Production notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. For "The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)" the credit reads Kimson "your favorite quote" Albert. This is similar to the season two finale which gave the nickname "Your Favorite Quote Here". References The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)